


New Year's at Monmouth

by sonofahutmaker



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Mutual Pining, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofahutmaker/pseuds/sonofahutmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan was having a rather pleasant dream, for once. In this dream, a levitating sphere had exploded glitter, Gansey was wearing an elaborate head-piece made of what looked to be mostly feathers and sequins, and Adam Parrish was kissing him. </p><p>aka the gang celebrates New Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's at Monmouth

Ronan was having a rather pleasant dream, for once. In this dream, a levitating sphere had exploded glitter, Gansey was wearing an elaborate head-piece made of what looked to be mostly feathers and sequins, and Adam Parrish was kissing him. Only, Ronan was beginning to suspect that he might not be sleeping, because he had never once dreamed of Blue yelling “Get a room, you two!” in his admittedly many dreamt scenes involving Adam’s lips on his and Adam’s hands roaming his body as they were currently.  
…  
“You gonna get wasted tonight, Maggot?” Ronan asked casually, leaning further into the arm of the couch and extending his long legs across it. Blue frowned slightly at the party hat she was currently constructing and pushed Ronan’s legs away from her and off the couch without looking up.  
“Please,” she scoffed, “my mom is literally psychic, remember? I don’t know how I’d get away with that one.” Blue let out a frustrated huff in the direction of the feathers in her hands, which were stubbornly refusing to attach to the hat she was creating despite her best hot-gluing efforts. “On second thought, maybe I will,” she muttered.  
Ronan let out a bark of laughter at that, “c’mon,” he urged, “get in the New Years spirit! Or spirits,” he added as an afterthought, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously. At Blue’s withering gaze, he continued in a slightly harsher tone,“or don’t. I mean, we wouldn’t want you getting drunk and accidentally killing Dick with a drunken kiss.”  
Before a fight could begin in earnest, Adam walked in to Monmouth carrying a wine-bottle shaped brown paper sack. “Sorry I’m late,” he began, kicking the door closed behind him, “I figured I should pick up some sparkling cider.”  
As Adam went to put the bottle in the bathroom/kitchen, Ronan called out “cute, Parrish, but if the kids’ table gets boring me and Maggot here were planning on bringing out the heavier stuff.”  
Blue leaned over to whisper smugly “I’ll worry about Gansey if you worry about Adam,” and was back to her gluing before Adam walked back into the room.  
Ronan sneered at that, but he was worried, although he’d rather die than admit it to Blue. He had been worried for months now; worried when Adam caught him staring, worried during his drives past the auto shop where Adam worked, worried when he startled a laugh out of Adam, eyes crinkling and momentarily carefree. Adam walked back into the room and nodded at Ronan on his way to help Noah hang a “Happy New Year!” banner, still wearing that damn Coca-Cola t-shirt even though it was a bit too short and the hem lifted when he reached up to push a thumbtack into the corner of Noah’s homemade banner. Worried. Ronan stood up and grabbed the keys to the BMW.  
“Alcohol and reckless driving beckon; I guess I’ll go get us the real stuff since Gansey always loses his shit whenever I suggest dream vodka,” Ronan drawled. “Only people not covered in glitter are invited.” This last was said with pointed looks toward Blue and Noah.  
“Yeah, okay,” Adam agreed easily and followed Ronan to the door.  
…  
Adam was curious about Ronan’s seemingly endless supply of alcohol now that he knew most of it wasn’t dreamt up. The mystery proved a minor one involving a small liquor store, bribes, and a manager willing to look the other way, but Ronan had always seemed full of mysteries and Adam felt a little better unraveling this one. Slowly, Ronan Lynch was losing his secrets.  
…  
Upon Ronan and Adam’s return to Monmouth, New Year’s Eve celebrations truly began. Gansey had arrived with the very specific items Blue had requested in order to guarantee the party’s success, including a six-pack of individual yogurt cups he had suspected were not even for the party, but rather just something 300 Fox Way was currently running low on. Blue had secured permission to spend the night, and was going to take Ronan up on his challenge of drinking, spiking her carefully prepared punch. With a glass in hand, Gansey toasted, “to great friends, a noble quest, and the beginning of era. Onward and upward. ” Adam snorted, but drank just the same, and found he could swallow Gansey’s pretensions a bit easier once Ronan began to tease Gansey for it. Thus began a new year, with no less than 17 toasts made by an increasingly drunk Gansey to ring it in.  
…  
“To Cabeswater, for showing us magic where before we had none!”  
Ronan came to sit down next to Adam, who was watching New Year's Eve live coverage of Times Square and Noah attempting to stack five of Blue’s homemade party hats on top of his head (with limited success, but unlimited glitter) in equal measure. “Speak for yourself,” Ronan scoffed at Gansey’s latest toast, “I’ve been pulling random shit out of my dreams for years.”  
Adam turned his head to look at Ronan and accepted the drink which Ronan held in his left hand. “Thanks,” Adam said, and paused for just slightly too long. Ronan’s cheeks were flushed and he had removed his leather jacket, exposing the edges of his tattoo around his black tank top. “Have you ever-”  
“To Jane! To the beauty that has walked into our lives and her miraculously yogurt-free punch!” A surprised yelp followed toast number five as Blue gave Gansey a small punch that was significantly less miraculous, but equally yogurt-free.  
“Hey,” Ronan regained the attention of a distracted Adam, “have I ever what?” Suprisingly, Adam blushed slightly at the question. He rubbed his neck.  
“Never mind, it’s nothing.” Adam took a large gulp from the cup he had just been handed. “How many hats do you think Noah can get on before they fall?”  
…  
“To my notebook, a trusted and handy travel companion! To the adventures for which it has been brought along, and the mysteries it has helped solve!”  
“Jesus Christ, Gansey, are you seriously reading from the Moleskine website right now?” Ronan asked, laughing from where he and the others sat in a circle on the floor, playing Would You Rather.  
Blue got up and walked to Gansey’s desk where he sat wearing one of her party hats and took his cup, “I think that’s enough punch,” she announced. Gansey looked slightly lost and clutched his notebook tighter to his chest, but still attempted to give one last toast.  
“To Jane, wise beyond her years!”  
Patiently, Blue said, “I think you already did me.”  
Suddenly, Noah appeared by their side, apparently for the sole purpose of interjecting, “That’s what she said!” and giggling uncontrollably.  
Significantly less patiently, “Noah!”  
“But, Jane, you deserve more toasts,” Gansey continued, suddenly sincere, “I’ve already got another one; to Jane, who-”  
From across the room, Adam sighed. “I think they’re going to be a while.” He didn’t look too upset about it. He smiled and moved imperceptibly closer to Ronan. “Okay, so, would you rather-”  
“What were you going to ask me, before?”  
Startled, Adam’s smile dropped as he asked what Ronan was talking about, although he had a good idea. Ronan looked a bit surprised himself at the outburst, but soldiered on, his gaze fixed on the leather bands around his wrist.  
“Before, you said ‘Have you ever-’ and then Gansey said something stupid and you stopped.” Ronan forced himself to meet Adam’s eyes, “Have I ever what, Parrish?”  
The blush rose in Adam’s cheeks again, but he didn’t look away. “Have you ever wondered? About us I mean, I guess,” at this he did look away. “I mean, I know, sometimes you- like I’ve noticed you looking-” He broke off. Adam looked up and met Ronan’s eye’s again. “Look, to be honest, I’m not sure what the end of that sentence was going to be. I guess, I just meant-“  
“TEN!”  
Adam broke off at Noah’s countdown, which Gansey and Blue quickly joined.  
“Adam,” Ronan grabbed Adam’s arm, “what do you mean?”  
“NINE!”  
“I just…”  
“EIGHT!”  
“Adam! What?”  
“SEVEN!”  
“I’m not sure how to say this but…”  
“SIX!”  
“I guess…”  
“FIVE!”  
“What? Parrish, God! Can’t you just…”  
“FOUR!”  
“Look, I’m trying to tell you-”  
“THREE!”  
“Then tell me!”  
“TWO!”  
“Ronan! Can’t you just shut up for a minute?”  
“ONE!”  
“I meant this!”  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”  
Ronan was having a rather pleasant dream, for once. In this dream, a levitating sphere had exploded glitter, Gansey was wearing an elaborate head-piece made of what looked to be mostly feathers and sequins, and Adam Parrish was kissing him. Only, Ronan was beginning to suspect that he might not be sleeping, because he had never once dreamed of Blue yelling “Get a room, you two!” in his admittedly many dreamt scenes involving Adam’s lips on his and Adam’s hands roaming his body as they were currently.

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new fic; I hope this isn't out of character. Also does the way I structured this make sense?


End file.
